Crime and Compassion
by ConfusedColumbia26220
Summary: Emma and Henry are in the streets of New York when Henry notices a woman being attacked. Emma goes to help her. It doesn't take long for her to realize that it's a hate crime. But hate for what? The answer may surprise you. Oneshot. PreSQ.
"Mom?" Henry whispered.

"Yes, Henry?"

"Why are people being so mean to that woman?"

"What woman?" Emma looked around the crowded street, trying to see who her son was talking about.

"That one over there." Henry pointed. "She was wearing something that covered most of her face except her eyes, but that man just pulled it off her and it looks like he's pushing her into the wall. I think she's crying."

Emma finally spotted the woman Henry was talking about just in time to see her get punched in the face. "I'm going to get him away from her before she gets really hurt." She started making her way over, still holding Henry's hand. She stopped as a hot dog stand came into view. "Henry, sweetie, go get yourself a hot dog, I don't want you getting hurt." She handed him a ten dollar bill.

"Be careful. That man looks really mean and angry."

"I know. I will." Emma kissed the top of his head before making her way over to the scene. "Hey!" she shouted at the man. "Get off of her!"

"Mind your own fucking business!" the man shouted at her without even looking at her.

Emma stormed over and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him away from her. "NYPD!"

"It's not me you should be going after, go get the fucking terrorist, not me!"

Emma leaned in so they were nose to nose. "Get lost, or I will arrest you for hate crime," she growled at him.

"You don't scare me, Princess."

"Oh, really?" Emma whipped her gun out, pressing the barrel into his chest. "What about now?"

The man scampered off like a dog with its tail between its legs. "Yeah, that's what I thought!" She returned her weapon to its holster and turned to face the woman, who immediately cringed in fear and held her arms out as a shield. "Hey," Emma spoke soothingly. "It's okay, I won't hurt you. You're okay."

But the woman didn't seem to hear her, muttering in repetition, "La illaha ill-Lallah Muhammad-ur-Rassul Allah."

Emma carefully knelt down next to her, not wanting to spook her further. She listened to the words the woman was speaking and after a minute began reciting them with her.

That got the woman's attention. She looked at her, a mixture of fear, pain, and confusion on her face.

Emma smiled kindly at her. "Jit fi salam," she used a gentle tone. She offered her hand to her.

The woman took it and slowly rose to her feet, Emma rising with her.

"My name is Emma," she introduced herself.

The woman started to smile but winced. Her cheek was beginning to swell from where she had been hit. "Regina."

Emma frowned in sympathy of her pain. "Ouch, that had to hurt. I'm so sorry. People are jerks."

Regina laughed. "That was one of the more mild incidents since I converted to Islam." She shook her head. Then she looked down around the ground. She spotted what she was looking for and picked it up. "Well, now this is ruined." She tried to fight off tears.

"Oh. I can help you find a new niqab, if you want."

Regina shook her head. "Thank you, but no… This can't be replaced." She stroked her fingers along it sadly. "This belonged to my fiancée. She died three years ago. Cancer."

"I'm so sorry…" Emma felt her heart break for the woman.

"She was the one that made me a believer. I didn't believe in anything before I met her. She didn't even mind. But she was so dedicated and full of faith that I was curious. Most religious people I met were so angry, so bitter… but not her. I wondered how someone could believe something so horrible but still be so wonderful. Then I realized the faith wasn't horrible at all, at least not her faith. People are just cruel. That's our test. To not become like them, not turn away Allah while trying. To believe in kindness and light even when darkness surrounds you."

"She sounds like she was amazing. You're lucky for the time you got to have with her." Emma looked around. "I had my son go get a hot dog while I got that man away from you. I should find him, but I don't think I should leave you alone. Maybe I can give you a ride home? Help you get the swelling to go down?"

"You are very kind, Emma. It may be safer for me that way."

"It shouldn't be unsafe for you here. As diverse as New York is, I am appalled at how you were treated. Or are."

"Well, before terrorist it was spic and dyke. I'm Latina and lesbian by birth, Muslim by choice. Muslims just apparently get far worse treatment."

"Come, walk with me. Anyone tries to start anything, I'll flash my gun and my badge." Emma began walking back toward the hot dog stand.

Regina walked alongside her, clutching her ruined niqab to her chest.

"You're okay!" Henry ran over and hugged Regina. "I saw that man being mean to you. I'm glad Mom was able to help."

Emma chuckled. "Henry, the woman you're hugging is Regina. Regina, this is my very friendly son, Henry."

"I can tell." Regina gave his back a pat or two.

"Henry," Emma chastised lovingly. "Give the woman some breathing room."

Henry let her go. "Sorry. I like being hugged after someone's been mean to me."

"Well, you are very sweet," Regina told him. "We're going to give her a ride home and I'm going to help her get the swelling down where she was hit."

"I don't think you should cover your face," Henry stated.

Emma's eyes nearly popped out of her head and she was ready to scold him.

"You are very pretty and if you cover your face, no one will be able to see you smile," Henry finished.

"Thank you." Regina smiled a small smile, knowing a full smile would hurt, but unable to resist smiling at such a cute compliment.

"Nice save, Henry," Emma told him. "I was about to be very mad at you, but you were nice."

"Why would you be mad?" Regina asked her.

"Because niqabs are important in Muslim culture and I thought he was being disrespectful at first."

"I usually wear a hijab, I only wore the niqab because it made me feel close to Danyala when I was missing her."

"Ah. So to my car, then?" Regina nodded. She followed as Emma led the way. She could hear Danyala's voice in her head, a memory of her telling her she would find love again and that it was okay.

She wondered if Emma would be that person.


End file.
